Choke - the scene we didnt see
by lil-aber-lisa
Summary: A drabble of a scene that we didnt see from the episode Choke season 3 steming from those tight gold trousers. Slight Spoiler to episode Choke Season 3 episode 18 Disclaimer : i do not own glee or their characters


**Spoilers:** Season 3 Episode 18 Choke  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any character involved with that series. Also I do not own the lyrics to any Whitney Houston songs.  
**Notes: **one-shot scenes of things we didn't see in the episode.

Kurt lay on his stomach on the bed flicking through the latest edition of Vogue, Blaine lent against the door frame and just watched for a few moments.

Blaine smirked "Why are you still wearing those?"

Kurt rolled over and smiled, since his audition earlier that day he has staid in the gold trousers "you like them? Kurt quipped.

"How'd you get into them, they are so tight. I'm sure you were teasing me on stage."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow "Teasing you?" he sat upright and Blaine came and sat on the corner of the bed.

"You, wiggling those hips in those trousers…" Blaine ran a hand up Kurt's leg over the gold material.

Kurt reddened and giggled "I may need some help getting them off?"

Blaine was now the one to blush and Kurt lent in and kissed the corner of Blaine's lips, Blaine swivelled to kiss Kurt fully, softly at first then Kurt opening his mouth to allow Blaine to deepen the kiss and occasionally slip his tongue against Kurt's.

Kurt hummed as his one hand trailed through Blaine's hair and the other gripping the loose shirt he wore. Whilst continuing to kiss Kurt Blaine clambers onto the bed further and leaded Kurt to lie down, his hands continuing to navigate across the material until he locates the zipper.

Blaine slowly pulled the zipper down for the two flaps to fall apart and allow Blaine's hand to slide under Kurt's black shirt and up his abdomen, Kurt giggles "Cold hands…ticklish…heheheh Blaine" in between kisses.

Blaine chuckles "Sorry."

Kurt helped Blaine take off his shirt and his vest, Blaine reciprocated and unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and threw it on the floor "Blaine, careful that's a delicate shirt it can easily crease."

"Really Kurt, even when we are making out, you're concerned about your shirt." Kurt smiled and Blaine pulled away and picked the shirt up from the floor, folded it and placed it on a chair in the room.

"Blaine, I really meant what I said; I need help getting these off."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and came round to the bottom of the bed took the hem of each trouser leg and said "Ready?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine pulled at the trousers, whilst Kurt lifted his hips and pushed from the top and caught his boxers going with them. Blaine tutted "no fair" and winked at Kurt who just blushed, after everything Blaine still wanted him.

With one last tug Kurt was free from the gold sparkled trousers, Blaine quizzingly asked again "How did you get into them?" for a moment realising how Kurt got out of them "Or is it who helped you get into them?"

Kurt's Jaw dropped "Blaine, Stop! No one helped me; I jumped around like a lunatic for ½ hour."

"So Chandler didn't then?"

Kurt shot up and his voice hitched an octave "Nooooo! Seriously Blaine, I haven't spoken to Chandler since I told him not to call. I thought we were over that."

Blaine slumped on the edge of the bed still holding and staring at the trousers with his back to Kurt "Kurt I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it just came out."

Blaine turns to Kurt, tears already falling. Kurt crawled across to Blaine and hugs him from behind "Blaine, I know your trust in me has faltered but I swear, I will not and have not done anything to make you think that since…"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt "I know" Kurt stroked Blaine's hair and held him for some time. Eventually Kurt let go and tugged Blaine back up the bed where Blaine curled himself against Kurt.

"I'll miss this" Blaine whispered

"What arguing?"

Blaine tutted "Nooooo, this… holding you, when you go to New York."

"Blaine we have Skype."

"It's not the same."

Kurt squeezed him a little tighter

"I know."

"I love you Kurt."

"I Love you too."

Blaine closes his eyes and his furrowed brow relaxes. He knows that he will fight for what he has with Kurt, but for now he is content with holding Kurt and making the most of their time left.

The END


End file.
